Twilight: Dusk
by NatNatWriter
Summary: Harry Potter (MOD), has grown tired and frustrated with the Wizarding World after the war was over. It's become harder and harder to hide the fact the he is not aging. So hoping that the Wizarding Word will forget about him, Harry hides in the most isolated place he could find, Forks. There, Harry finds that he is growing attached to Leah Clearwater. Can he uncover her secrets?
1. Chapter 1: The Chase

**Chapter 1: The Chase**

Harry Potter was 26 years old. Although if you ever saw him you would not believe that fact for a second. This was because of the war, instead of aging like everyone around him has done, Harry Potter was stuck at 17 years old, physically at least. For years Harry had searched for someone to blame for the loss that he had to deal with, but he could not bring himself to feel anything negative from his old Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He had after all kept Harry alive.

At seventeen years old, Harry Potter had messy, raven black hair that brushed against his shoulders. His skin was pale, almost translucent, and wrinkle free. He had emerald green eyes and barely reached a height of 5'5". That was what Harry looked like and in the past nine years not much had changed. His messy, raven black hair still grew thickly on his head, however, Harry had decided to grow it out in an attempt to tame it. It was tied into a low pony tale and brushed over his left should, with bangs to hide that lightning bolt scar that had healed into a thick white mark. His skin was still pale and wrinkle free, his eyes still emerald, but in the last days of the end of the war Harry seemed to have gotten one of Ron growth spurts. He now stood just bellow 6'0" tall.

On his right hand sat the blood quill's mark Harry had received from all other detentions. In the middle of his arm was the scar from the basilisk fang that Fawkes could not quite heal, but he was not complaining because if it was for the Phoenix then he would have died long ago. There was also a new collection to Harry's list of scars, one that rested over his heart, marking his body and soul as the Master of Death.

Signing, Harry gazed out into the sky as the airplane glided through the clouds. The blue sky of Quebec quickly vanished upon the planes approach to Seattle, remaining Harry along of the weather in England.

Suddenly, a voice echoed through the plane as the Pilot announced that they would be landing shortly and that all passengers need to buckle up.

Following the Pilots instruction, Harry smoothly pulled his seat belt around him, watching as the majority of the people around them fumble with it in their eagerness to finally be on the ground once again. Harry could not blame them. The bad weather, that was usually associated with the area of Washington that Harry was planning to go to, had the plane lurching occasionally as they began to descend. This was the first time that Harry had flew anywhere, but he was not anxious at all. After all, it was for more relaxing than travelling by Apparition, Floo or Portkey.

Finally, the plane touched Seattle ground and the doors opened to reveal cloudy grey sky that suggested that if Harry did not want to get wet on his way to find a cab to his newly purchased house then he was going to get soaked from head to toe. So, grabbing his carry on bag, Harry made for the open door, expertly maneuvering around the crowds of people still on the plane. It appeared that everyone had the same idea as he did.

After what felt like ages, Harry held one large suitcase in his right hand and his carry on bag in his left as he walked over to a Taxi that had just dropped off two middle aged women. It was a simple silver car with Grand Fork Taxi written on both sides in forest green.

Quickly, Harry jogged over to the drivers door and asked, "Could you give me a lift to Forks, Rose Mansion?"

The Taxi driver crooked his eyebrow at Harry before nodding his head and saying, "Sure thing, hop on in."

"Thank you," Harry sighed in relief looking forward to the prospect of getting home and sleeping. The UK has a eight hour time difference and, while in Washington it was 7 o'clock in the evening, it was midnight in London.

"You're not from around here are you?" The drive asked as Harry jumped into the front seat of the car. No that Harry had time to look, the driver did not look very old or foreign, contrary to any stereotypical ideals about who took the job. No, this man looked to be about thirty years old with short brown hair that was combed neatly back.

"Yep, just moving here. To be honest, I did not even have a Taxi number so I was lucky when I saw you dripping to people here," replied Harry trying to keep the conversation running.

He was never one for pleasantries and he usually let Ron and Hermione do the majority of the talking. However, the drive to Fork lasted over three hours, so most of the drive was spent in uncomfortable silence. Or at least in Harry's opinion the silence was uncomfortable. The Taxi driver on the other hand seemed used to it and merely drove down the roads whistling tunes of some Muggle music that Harry, in his isolated childhood, did not know.

Harry took the time to think about his old home, about Ginny and Teddy. Having to leave them behind was one of the hardest things Harry had to do when he decided to move, but it was necessary. The people of the

+world were getting suspicious and Harry was running out of lies to tell them. Harry left knowing that Teddy will be safe with his Grandmother and Ginny will eventually move on. But it still hurt.

"Here we are, Rose Mansion you said?" The Taxi driver suddenly spoke, breaking Harry from his thoughts.

"Yes, that's it," Harry responded looking at the old styled red bricked house. It was big, Harry knew that but as soon as he found the Mansion he had felt a pull to it. When he saw the lush garden all he could imagine was children screaming and playing happily. Harry knew that this 6000 square foot, 3 story house was over the top but it held the dreams that Harry had been craving his entire life.

The dreams of a big happy family, something he had never remember feeling before.

"That is going to be $152.40," asked the Taxi driver and Harry quickly counted out $160, handing it to the man and telling him to keep the change. It was not much of a tip but it was still something for the man to have.

After being paid the driver soon pulled out of the drive way for Rose Mansion and Harry began to walk towards the large house. He pushed open the heavy oak door and sighed once more. The van had yet to come and deliver the furniture that he had ordered. Since they had promised that they would show up today this meant that Harry would have to stay up and wait. Although, it is not like he could go to sleep anyway without anything to sleep on.

As the Master of Death walked further into the entrance way he glanced around the empty room. This were two bare staircases leading upstairs and lamps dotted variously on the walls, which Harry could turn on with a flick of the switch on his left. The living room, whilst painted a beige color similar to the color of the entrance hall was also bare as were all of the bedrooms and bathrooms. The only room that was fall was the library, however it was in desperate need of a thorough cleaning and updating.

The room that Harry liked best out of the entire house was the kitchen, with its dark oak cabinets and black marble counter tops. It had a beautiful white crystal chandelier that hung above the oak center table that could fit ten people around it easily.

If only the Dursley's could seen him now!

* * *

Little did Harry know that the Rose Mansion was built on 'No mans land' between the Cullen's and Pack's treaty lines and at this very moment a red haired vampire was straddling these two lines in an attempt to avoid the Wolves and Cullen Vampires.

The Red head danced through the no mans land as if she owned it, convinced that neither side would be willing to cross. The chase had started in the forest, past a small waterfall in the mountain and in the grassy field of Harry Potter's backyard.

The Wolves and Cullen's froze, entirely aware that Victoria had just revealed herself to a populated human house. If they made the wrong move all of Fork's supernatural secrets will come out and if they did not then Victoria may kill the person or may not.

The Wolves growled lowly at the Vampire smirking before them just beyond the forest of the treaty line. On the other side of the treaty line four Cullen vampire's stood crouched in another part of the forest, really to jump into no man's land to save the human who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

The smallest grey wolf also did the same, readying itself.

'Leah don't', Sam the alpha of the pack ordered through the packs mind link.

'And if she hurts or bites the human?' Leah sneered back, while the rest of the pack growled louder at Leah's angry words.

'Then we will stop her, but she is not doing anything at the moment. Just wait, she may start running once she realizes she is surrounded.'

Leah's anger trembled through her as she thought of the human and the possibility of him being harmed because they did not act soon enough. On the other side of the large garden she heard Carlisle speaking to Alice, the vampire who could see the future. However, just like every time the Seer tried, she was unable to see what Victoria was planning.

'Damn, this guy must be loaded,' Quil's voice spoke. 'This is the Rose Mansion! I thought no one was going to buy this place because of how high the owner priced it.'

Of course, Quil was right. It was well known that after Rose Wells passed away, the Mansion was given to her grandson who decided to sell it at an extremely high price just so he could milk every last dollar out of his inheritance. The person who brought this place was either really rice, or really stupid. Leah swayed more towards the latter than the former.

'Geez, that is kind of judgement isn't it. You don't even know the guy,' Embry said.

'How do you know it is a guy?' Leah questioned.

'Paul and Jared are delivering furniture over after we have finished with this shit. I'm helping out considering the dude ordered quite a bit.'

'Quit!' barked Sam. 'Focus on the Leech, she is not getting away this time.'

Leah rolled her eyes before leveling them on the red headed vampire once more, she was glancing between them and the Cullen's, as if weighing her options. Then she began to run through no man's land and, much to Leah's relief, away from the human inside the house. They chased her for ten more minutes, nearly catching her, but she kept slipping away at the last moment. The chase ended with the red head escape into the ocean as Paul and the buff vampire Emmett decided to jump into the no mans land.


	2. Chapter 2: The Pain

**Chapter 2: The Pain**

Harry Potter was bored. He had been at his new home for a little over an hour and he was dying of boredom already. He could not go out because he might miss the deliver and he had nothing to keep him occupied except a library of old books, which he did find slightly interesting for the first 40 minutes. So when the door bell rung, Harry could not get to it fast enough. Thankfully, the black haired man realized that he would look slightly crazy if he opened the door as frantically as he ran to it.

So, drawing in a deep breath, Harry occludes himself and gently pulls open the door. Harry was greeted to the sight of three muscular men wearing tight t-shirts and cut off jean shorts. They all had similar features of brown eyes and russet skin. However, the tallest had black hair, whilst the shorter two had brown.

"Harry Potter?" One of the brown haired men asked as he stepped forward.

"Yes, that is me," Harry responded pleased that their eyes did not jump to the scar hidden behind his bangs like everyone else he had met during his life.

"I'm Jared Cameron and this is Paul Lohate," Cameron indicated to the tall black haired man and then to the slightly smaller men. "And Embry Call. We have your furniture in the back of the van."

"Brilliant, I was hoping you would come by soon. The small furniture you can bring through the fron door and anything that is too big will have to go through the back door, do you want me to bring you around to see?" Harry smiled trying not to show how tired and exhausted he was. However, every time he thought he had forgotten that small voice in the back on his head was reminding him that it was past one o'clock in the morning in England.

"No that is fine, we can find it. Paul, Embry why don't you start bringing the first piece in."

"Brilliant," Harry said again.

As the two russet skinned men went back to the van, the third took Harry's invitation and followed Harry into the kitchen area, where the man let out an appraising whistle. "So this is was the Rose Mansion looks like on the inside."

"Impressive, isn't it?" Harry agreed, grinning as the man took in every aspect of his home. Harry watched as the man, Jared, scanned his eyes over the large kitchen area.

"It sure is, you could fit two dozen people in here and still have plenty of room. How much did this place cost you?" Jared asked curious as to how much the spoiled grandson had sold his family home for.

"He was asking for ten million, however that is what the most expensive mansions in Miami cost. So with a little pushing and a suggestion that no one is going to buy a mansion for that much in a town such a rainy Fork, he pushed it down to three million. It is still a small fortune for him," Harry shrugged his shoulders, his body language showing Jared that that kind of money was no problem for him.

However, Jared gaped at him and stuttered, "Th-Three million, you're joking. How do you even get that much money?"

Once again Harry shrugged, "It is my inheritance."

"Wow," muttered Jared.

"Hey, Jared where do you want us to put this?" Paul's voice suddenly shouted from the entrance hall. Harry, with Jared following him, looked at the two men carrying a long oak coffee table.

"You can put it in the living room. It is through the doorway on your left, Mr Lohate." Harry told the man pointing to the doorway that he spoke of. Paul just grunted and moved, Embry following.

"Erm?" Harry spoke in question to Jared. "I don't mean to be rude Mr Cameron, but if there is only three of you isn't it going to take awhile to bring everything in. I ordered a lot to fill this house and I bet that van doesn't even contain half of it."

"Your right, it will take a few more days to bring everything and move it around. You also said that you wanted people to lay your carpets when you spoke to my boss on the phone, right?" Jared asked.

"Yep... I seems that this moving thing is going to take longer than I expected." Harry paused for a moment before shouting to the boys to leave the table in the corner until the carpet arrived and then continued, "I don't suppose you know of anyone who is willing to help, I'll happily pay them?"

"Yeah, I know a few people and i'm sure they will be up for earning some money. I'll give them a call and see if they can bring the carpets around, it will be easier than waiting for the delivery men."

Harry released his breath and smiled again. "Thank you that would be wonderful."

"No problem, and it is Jared not Mr Cameron."

Harry nodded, showing that he was listening. However, his attention was quickly drown away as Paul and Embry came through the back door with one of his four door wardrobes. The ex-leader of the Light jumped back into his old position ordering the boys to leave it in one of the rooms on the West side of the house. As he did, Harry noticed that Jared had exited the house in order to call in reinforcements. Hopefully the house will be finished within a day or two.

* * *

It was not long after Jared came back into the house that Harry heard a car and another van pull into the houses drive through. The people that stepped out of the vehicles where exactly the same as Jared, tall, tanned and muscular. That is all except on woman. She was stepping out of the car, sending a glare towards whoever was in the passengers seat, before slamming the door closed and walking towards the two men who had stepped out of the large van. The men and woman sported either black or brown hair with russet colored skin and brown eyes. Harry might have put on some muscle in the last eight years but it was nothing compared to these people.

Harry watched as Jared walked over to the group that had gathered in his front garden. He spoke to them briefly, before two of the men went back to the van and pulled open the back doors, taking out one of the many carpets that the green eyed man had ordered. Then the other two men went to grab the next carpet whilst the women began to walk towards the house, with a tool box in hand. Harry stood in the doorway watching her match confidently up the stoned path and as if she felt his gaze she looked up.

Harry was wrong, the woman in front of him looked nothing like the men around him. Especially her eyes. Her chocolate brown eyes that swan with surprise, shock and sadness. He could also see her fiery spirit, just like Ginny's, maybe even stronger.

* * *

Leah froze as she looked up into startling green eyes. The color of deep forest pools, spring time ferns and freshly cut grass. It was that churning, passionate color green that swirls within the ocean during raging storms and of the forest after the rain washes everything clean. Leah was lost in those eyes, the sounds of her fellow pack members were drowned out but the sound of the mans heart beat. It was steady and soothing.

"Leah, you okay?" Seth asked as he reached his sister brushing his hand against her arm.

The copper skinned women blinked but continued to look over at the man in front of her. She could see it. When she looked into his eyes, she could see the future that she had always wanted with Sam. Children with tanned skin and emerald eyes, laughing as they ran. The warmth of someone arms wrapped around her.

"Leah!" Seth said more firmly, shaking his sister. He had dropped the carpet that he was carrying with Jacob and now stood in front for her, block whatever it was that she was staring at.

The air seemed to whoosh out of her lungs and she looked over her brother shoulders hoping to catch those emerald eyes once again. Yet no such luck. Instead as she looked up to him she found that he was now in conversation with Quil who was said where to put the black 15 feet by 16 feet carpet. She practically begged for him to look at her and when he did glance up for a second, Leah swore that her heart stopped beating as their eyes locket once more before he looked back towards Quil.

Seth caught the exchange between the stranger and his sister and frowned. However, the look of complete adoration in his sisters eyes caused an idea to form in his mind.

"Leah, did you..." Seth started but his words trailed off. "Did you imprint on him?" Seth's voice was so low that it was barely a whisper but all of the shifters in the area heard and froze.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked the young boy named Collin. He had frozen upon stepping into the house after Harry had told him to starting laying the carpet upstairs in the fourth room to the left. The back carpets that Harry had ordered where to be placed in each of the guest bedrooms, the mocha color in the master bedroom. The black marble tiles where for each of the bathrooms, whilst the had white carpet. Lucky for Harry a simple charm will ensure that none of the carpets will be hard to clean.

Collin seemed to snap out of whatever had stocked him stiff and said, "No it is nothing, i'm just shocked at how big this place is."

Harry smirked and said jokingly, "Of course it is big, I aim to have a very large family."

After Harry had said this there was a sudden and loud choking noise coming from the living room where Paul and Embry had went to put the couches in, but Harry chose to ignore it.

Leah was still outside the house, a rosy blush on her cheeks at the comment he imprint had made. However, dread suddenly wormed its way into her stomach, sadness filling her eyes.

"Leah?" Seth asked still looking at her as the emotionless flew across his sisters face.

"I can't, Seth," his sister cried. For the first time since Sam had broke up with her, Leah let tears fall from her eyes. "I can't give him what he wants."

Then she ripped herself from her brothers grasp and ran towards the woods, phasing before she even reaches the towering trees. Leah did not care that her clothes had been destroyed in the process, her heart ached too much for her to care about anything else beside her failure as an imprinter. She had not had a menstrual cycle since she had phased, it was the fourth of June, over two months since she had phased and Leah had never missed a month. In fact, she was frustratingly predictable we it came to her cycle.

'Eww, Leah that is something I did not want to know.'

'Shut up, Brady!' Leah growled as she ran through the forest, not entirely sure of where she was running too.

'Leah-' Sam began

'Shut up! Leave me alone.'

The pain burned her worse that any flame could and, in the corner of her mind, Leah wonder if this was how Sam felt when he tried to reject Emily as his imprint. I hurt. It was like her heart had been torn from her chest and left with Harry. What was wrong with her? She had never acted this way before, not even when Sam had left. It hurt. It hurt to breath. It hurt to think. I hurt to feel.

'Leah,' her alpha spoke. She could see in his mind that he was running towards her but she could not gather the energy to care. 'Leah, you are being irrational. You can have children, maybe not now, but when you stop phasing you can.'

'When Sam? When will we stop phasing?' Leah shouted in her mind. 'When vampires stop coming here? We get vampires going into La Push everyday? When will there be enough time for me to stop phasing?'

'Soon, Leah,' replied Sam as he listened patiently to her rant. 'Even if I have to take over all of your patrols myself, you will have as many children as you and your imprint want. I promise.'

Then cause Leah to stop as tears and howls of pain ripped from her muzzle. As Sam ran through the trees towards her, the wolf changed back into a 22 year old woman. She didn't care that she sat crying on the wet, cold ground of the forest, nor that she was naked. She just cried.

Sam in his wolf form looked down at the fragile woman that he used to love with all his heart. All the pain that she felt, he wished to absorb it as his own, it was his fault after all. Maybe if things had not turned out the way they did, Leah would not have been angry enough to phase into a wolf to start with. Maybe if he had not distance himself from her after his turning, her rage would not have built up over time.

'Is she going to be okay?" Brady's voice brushed over his mind like a whisper.

'She will be fine. This is something she has needed to get out for a long time. Are you okay patrolling on your own for a bit?" Sam asked, his voice sounding like a husky whisper.

'Sure, no problem,' the young wolf replied, excited over the fact that the Alpha had given him such responsibility.

Sam would have chuckled at the wolf cub's behavior had he not been facing the woman in front of him. Without a second thought the black wolf, that equaled the size of the largest of bears, phased back, morphing into its human form once again.

He quickly pulled on his jean cut offs and pulled Leah into his arms. It was the first time since they had broken up since he had touched her in anyway beside restraining her and his heart broke at the thought. He knew that he had not treated her fairly, but how was he suppose to treat the woman he planned to marry, after separating and starting a relationship with her cousin and best friend.

"Why me?" She cried. "Why does it have to be me?"

Sam had no idea what to say but he felt like he had to say something, and so he did...

"Because you are the only person I know who is strong enough to put up with this kind of crap."


	3. Chapter 3: The Brother

**Chapter 3: The Brother**

Back at the Rose Mansion, Seth stepped through the door after watching his sister flee into the woods. He knew that Sam would look after her and stop her form doing anything stupid, and so he had let her go without chasing after her.

There was also another thing, or rather a person, that kept Seth from leaving Rose Mansion. His sisters imprint. The younger wolf, being the only brother to Leah Clearwater, claimed that it was his responsibility to inspect his sisters imprint and judge whether he was good enough for her. Of course, her knew he could never get in between his sister and Harry but it did not mean he could not put some pressure onto the man. Maybe even give one of those speeches brothers always gave their sisters boyfriends in movies. You know, it usually went along the lines of 'you hurt my sister and I will kill you'.

"Is anyone hungry? I think I am going to order some pizza, all i have eaten today is airplane food," Harry grimaced and made a face, as if remembering something unpleasant, before he took out what Seth thought looked like the newest iPhone.

Of course, being the pack of wolves that everyone was, the men jumped at the chance of free food. Harry smiled as if paying for half a dozen large pizza's was no big deal and then turned to Seth. "What about you and the woman you were with?" Harry asked him.

"Oh Leah had to go somewhere quickly, I'm not sure when she will be back but she will, she promised to help lay the carpets after all. So just order two more large pizzas with everything. If she doesn't come back tonight as least you go left overs for tomorrow." Seth knew he was talking too much but it was a nervous habit of his that he had never quite gotten over. When he met strangers he talked... a lot. In addition to that, Seth felt that he needed to explain his sisters absence to her imprint, not wanting him to get the wrong idea about her.

"Okay sure," Harry shrugged before lifting his hand to reach for something on his face and freezing halfway. Seth thought this was a little strange and when the mans green eyes looked back at the young russet skinned boy, he blinked and looked away.

* * *

After doing a quick search on the internet and saving a few takeaway numbers that would definitely come in handy, Harry dialed the number of a pizza place called Pacific Pizza. The lady that took his order seemed slightly shocked when Harry ordered nine large pizza's, five being all meat, three with everything and one with ham and pineapple. It was clear which pizza was Harry's. When the total of the order was relied to Harry, the black haired man had no problem paying it. Although he did feel sorry for the men's parents, if they ate anything like they did with Harry, he could imagine the shopping bill every week.

The pizza's where consumed within moments of Harry paying the delivery man, leaving the emerald eyed man staring in disbelief. Harry himself had only eaten three slices before he gave up and pushed his left overs across the table to the rabidly hungry wolves. He was slight thankful that Harry had the mind to put Leah's pizza in the fridge before he went to eat his own, if not, he was sure, Leah would have nothing to eat when she came back. If she came back, a voice in Harry's head whispered. Harry shook his head slightly, he had only met the woman once, never spoken to her yet he was action as if he had a crush on her or something.

"Okay lets get back to work," Jared said as he and the other men/boys stood up.

Harry, realizing that he was never going to get any sleep until they were gone, stood up as well. "I'll help lay the carpets."

The pack turned to stare a Harry, opening displaying their shock.

"What!" Harry exclaimed. "I know how to lay a piece of carpet."

Paul smirked at Harry and shot back, "What so you're not a spoiled little rich boy?"

"No," Harry said firmly glaring at the taller man. "In fact, I didn't have a penny to my name until a came of age."

This surprised the pack. They had all assumed that Harry had been one of those people who where born with a silver spoon in their mouth and that the rich parents had pampered.

"I thought you said you got money from your family," Jared countered.

"I inherited my parents money when I was eighteen, my dad was rich and so was my Godfather, but my mothers side of the family wasn't." Harry tried to explain in a way that allowed him to flat out state that his parents where dead and that is why did was not raised around his father and his wealth.

"So your parents are..." Quil's voice trailed off, so Harry decided that the subtle approach was not working.

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Harry stated duly, "Dead, yes."

Silence rung in Harry's ears and the black haired man could not help but think about what a conversation killer he was. Now everyone stood awkwardly around him, trying not to meet his eyes as if he would suddenly lash out at one of them.

"I sorry for your loss," Seth said sincerely, breaking the silence, much to Harry's relief.

Harry merely shook his head and said, "They have been dead for a very long time and I don't really know much about them. There is nothing to be sorry for... So are you going to let me help or stand around all night and waste time."

This caused everyone to spring into action, more enthusiastically than before, as they now had an excuse to fill in the tension that had suddenly appeared between them and Harry. Seth grabbed one end of the black carpet rolls with Quil on the other end, whilst Jacob and Collin grabbed another black carpet roll. Harry and Jared followed them up.

"You guys just keep bringing in the carpets and furnishing, dump them anywhere and go home. After all, it is nearly ten o'clock and i'm no slave driver," Harry shouted so everyone could here, not knowing that with the men's super wolf hearing that he had no need to.

It took another forty minutes for the two vans to be emptied and Jared had promised to come back in the morning with the other furnishings. So with heavy eyes, Harry walked the group of men out, locking the door behind him. Not caring where he slept anymore, Harry wondered into the living room and stretched himself out of one of his hazel nut brown couches. It was not long before the 26 year old drifted of to sleep with a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes at the front of his mind.

* * *

When Seth got home he was surprised to see his sister curled up on the couch with his mother and Sam talking in the kitchen. Their whispered words were easy to hear with Seth's heightened hearing ability.

"-doesn't think that she can fulfill the imprint," Sam had muttered into his mother's ear. Seth continued to watch and listen as his mothers eyes filled with unshed tears for his sister, her sobs where something that he had heard a lot since their father, Harry Clearwater, died.

When Sam looked up from his mother's form and towards the place that Seth stood, the young boy knew that his alpha had heard him come in. Although it wasn't like he was trying to hide that fact.

"Hi Mom, hi Sam, how is she?" Seth called quietly as he walked into the kitchen, after taking a glance a Leah's tear stained face. His sisters eyes were puffy and red from crying, he hair sticking out at all ends like she had been rolling around in the forest. A thick red and brown blanket was wrapped around her shoulder hiding her body from view.

"She'll be fine," Sam said looking tired and worn down, his eyes lingered for a second on Leah and Seth was sure he saw sadness and regret within them. "She will probably feel better when she actually talks to her imprint-"

"Harry," Seth said, interrupting Sam and ignoring his mother's gasped at his fathers name. Ever since his fathers death it seemed as if it was taboo to say the name, but now they would have too. "His name is Harry."

"Yes, Harry," Sam nodded.

Sue Clearwater gave her son a watery smile, before she asked, "So? What is he like?"

Seth did not want to tell his mother everything that he had learnt about Harry today. The young boy felt as if it is something that Harry should be telling him mother and alpha himself. So Seth decided that he would not tell his mother about that fact that Harry was filthy rich because his parents and Godfather were dead. Instead he said, "I don't really now that much, Mom, but he seems pretty cool. I mean he is paying us $10 an hour and ordered everyone pizza." Seth's smile grew more and more. Okay, so he would admit it, he kind of liked his sisters imprint. So maybe he wouldn't threaten to kill him if he hurt, maybe he will just maim him.


	4. Chapter 4: The Official Meeting

**Chapter 4: The Official Meeting**

When Harry woke up he was gasping a panting from yet another nightmare of war. He woke up with the sight of Remus and Tonks lying on the ground, dead. He could smell the coppery tang on Snape's blood as it dripped from his hand. He could feel the ghostly pain of the Cruciatus Curse. Sweat drenched the clothes that he had been too tired to change out of. So knowing that he was not going to get anymore sleep, despite the fact that the sun had barely risen, Harry went to shower and prepare for the long day that was surely ahead.

After a much needed hot shower, the black haired man tied his still wet hair at the nape of his neck, and started laying the black carpet that Quil and Seth had left in one of the five guest bedrooms. With no furniture in the room, Harry was able to do the quickly and effectively, the Muggle way. He then began to drag the furniture pieces into the room. Harry placed the double bed under the window with a Ceylon Ebony wood bedside table. The chest of draws were also Ceylon Ebony, along with the wardrobe. The walls were painted cotton white and, when Harry had time to go to a store, he would buy white sheets for the bed, giving the room its black and white theme. This would be the same for the rest of the guest bedrooms, except with some of the smaller ones, which will only have a single bed and a three door wardrobe.

By the time Harry had finished the first room, it was around ten to eight in the morning, and so Harry went onto the second guest room. For once in his life, the black haired man actually thanked his Aunt Petunia for forcing him to do all of his ridiculous chores, because if it wasn't for her he would not have been able to do half the domestic things he could do. At least not the Muggle way. Harry found that Wizards and Witches tended to rely on magic too much, which was probably why Hogwarts did not rely on Physical Education and Muggle Studies as much as it should have.

An hour later, Harry had dropped what he was doing in order to comply with the growling demands of his stomach. He locked the door to his house and left a note stuck to the door, hoping that anyone that wasn't Jared and the group would not read it and use the spare key to break into his house. Not that there was anything worth stealing that a man could stealthy get away with. Harry chuckled to himself as he walked down the street, in his mind he pictured a stereotypical thief wearing black trying to carry his oak coffee table out of the house.

After about ten minutes of walking, Harry came across Fork's coffee shop. It wasn't a very imaginative name but Harry didn't really care as long as it sold food and a hot cup of steaming tea. The restaurant was small and fairly busy as those who were starting work stopped here to grab breakfast. There were black leather chairs for sit in customers to eat their meals in and fall length windows to allow, what Harry expected was sunshine to stream through. However, Fork's, just like London, did not appear to want to let the sun appear from behind the clouds.

"Hello, would you like to order?"

Harry started at the voice of a woman that had suddenly appeared in front for him. The green eyed man had not even noticed that the line in front for him had dwindled down so much. "Oh, yes. Sorry about that I was in my own world," Harry smiled and the woman in front of him blush. The red flush in her face contrasted against her pale skin and blue/grey eyes. She wore a cornflower blue shirt with Fork Coffee Shop written over her left breast and a name tag on her right that clearly showed Harry that the woman's name was Emma.

"That is quite alright, Sir. So what can I get you?" The woman, Emma, smiled.

"Oh! Can I have a portion of five pancakes with syrup and no butter, please," Harry spoke.

"Of course, anything else?" Emma said.

"One cup of tea as well, one sugar, no cream. Can I have that to takeaway with me, I am meeting a few people in," Harry checked his watch. "about half an hour."

"Yes, that is fine." The woman named Emma then went on to tell Harry the total, which the black haired man paid, hoping that this is the last time he will need to order anything that he has not cooked himself.

After all, once the furniture is put in the right places, Harry will need to buy utensils, a kettle, plates and everything else needed to fill up a house and make it look... lived in. So while he is at it, Harry will buy enough food to stock the cupboards and fridge with.

A short while later, Harry's order was complete, and he was walking down the street with his tea in one hand and food in another. He was quite surprised to find that he had returned before anyone had showed up at his house and happily noted that no one had removed the note from its original place and broken into his house. Harry supposed that was the thing about small towns, everyone was so close knit that no one dared to break into another persons house, less the neighbors set their dogs on you. Shaking his head, Harry tried to dislodge some of his more ludicrous imaginings as he made his was over to the center table in the kitchen and placed the bag gently on top.

He was half way through eating his pancakes when he heard the knock at him door. Sliding out of his seat at the center table in the kitchen, Harry made his way to the door and pulling it open. He was greeted by the sight of seven men and one woman. "Where's Jacob?" Harry asked, not seeing the buff teen anywhere.

"He is with Bella," Quil sang playfully as he made his way inside, ignoring the fact the Harry had not let him in.

Collin, Embry, Paul and Seth followed the boy as Jared, Leah and another man that Harry had not met before came in behind them and stopped in front of Harry.

"Harry this is Sam Uley and Leah Clearwater, they were free to help out today," Jared introduced the two.

"Nice to meet you both," Harry responded as his eyes brushed over both their forms. Just like with all the other men that Harry had met yesterday, Sam wore a plain black shirt and cut off jeans as did Leah. However, Leah's cut offs were much shorter, leaving little for the imagination as they showed off the tops of her thighs. The shirt that she wore a crop top that showed her belly. "Don't you guys freeze to death as soon as you step out side?"

A deep chuckle escaped Sam's throat and Leah smirked slyly at Harry before saying, "No we are use to the crappy where down here. Give it a while and this time of year will feel like summer to you."

"Good to know," responded Harry with a nod.

He then turned to Jared and said, "I finished laying the carpet in two of the guest bedrooms and moved furniture into one of them." Harry then looked back at Sam and Leah, letting his eyes wonder towards he chest. It was obvious by the way the the woman's nipples could be seen through the crop top that she was not wearing a bra. She was tall, however, Harry was slightly taller. "So, who is Bella? Since i'm the newbie in town."

Leah jumped at the chance to start a conversation with her imprint, needing to know more about him. It was funny how she had so many questions listed in her head, yet they were about the simplest things. Leah wanted to know what his favorite color was, what he liked to do and watch? However, she could not seem to be able to start the conversation, when had she suddenly not been able to say something?

Never. Not even when she was with Sam. Leah always had something to say and always started things that she intended on finishing.

She with a rare smile, she informed Harry that Bella was Chief Swans daughter and the girl that Jacob had a major crush on. She also highlighted the fact that Bella was already in a relationship and wasn't going to back out of it any time soon. Harry, much to Leah's pleasure, listened intently to her never interrupting, making her practically giddy with the amount of attention her imprint was giving her at that moment. In the corner of her eye Leah could see Sam giving her a knowing smirk and she bit back her usual smart tongued response, wary of her imprints opinion of her.

* * *

Harry Potter looked around his house, seeing it finally come together, with satisfaction blooming in his chest. After he had learnt that the Potter family did have a manor but it was destroyed during the first war, Harry was compelled to find another one. He needed something that he could continue to pass down the Potter line. Harry could not have believed his luck when he found Rose Mansion, which was nearly exactly the same as the floor plans that Harry had found of the Potter Manner, with one difference that is. There were no secret doorways, cold dungeons and talking paintings.

Even better was the fact that the manor was no where near Britain. Over the years the wizarding paparazzi had crossed the line from trying to gather the latest news about the Man-Who-Conquered, to obsessively stalking him at every turn. Also, with questions about why he does not look a day over seventeen years old when he is suppose to be twenty six, Harry had to leave. The man did not trust the Ministry of Magic to not try and experiment on him or try to regulate him like very other person and creature that did not fit in with their idea of normal.

"-ry. Harry!"

Harry jumped, shocked out of his thoughts by someone suddenly calling his name. It was Seth carrying four wooden pillars with sophisticated patterns carved carefully into it.

"Harry, where do you want me to put these?" the young boy asked, jostling the wooden pillars in indication of what he was talking about.

"Urm, they are part of the four-poster bed so they go in the Master bedroom."

Seth gave a determined nod in understanding and began to race up the stairs turning right towards the bedroom.

"It's a nice house," a feminine voice spoke behind Harry.

With a quick glance over his shoulder, Harry saw Leah copper colored skin and chocolate brown eyes. "Yeah, it is, but it's not quite done yet," Harry spoke as he turned around to face her.

"Of course," Leah smirked. "No house is complete without a TV and a toaster."

Harry snorted at the comment. She was right, now that everything was coming together Harry needed to by the finishing touches. "Yeah..." he drifted off into thought. "I don't suppose you know anyone who is willing to lend me a car, do you?"

"Cause I do," Leah scoffed. "But I don't think a car is going to fit everything in the truck, you need a truck or something. Luckily for you I know a person who just so happens to have one."

In Leah's mind she was screaming. She could not believe what she was doing. She was flirting! No, worse, she was flirting with the majority of her pack within hearing distance! She could just imagine the amount of teasing she was going to get when she was alone with the pack.

Harry, of course, seemed completely oblivious to the fact that she was flirting with her. Either that or he was choosing to ignore it, but something in Leah's mind told her that it was the former instead of the latter.

"Great," Harry smiled. "Do you think they will let me borrow it?"

"Let me see," Leah smirked turned into a grin before she turned towards the russet skinned man that was carrying the last of the wardrobes. "Hey Sam, can Harry borrow your truck."

Sam shot a a similar amused grin as if he had sense her line of thought before she had even considered asking him for his truck. "I don't know do you think the Brit can bring it back without damaging it?"

"Hey," Harry exclaimed. "I can drive! It is you people who drive on the wrong side of the road."

"Then how is it only Brit drive on the left?" Leah shot back leaving Harry unable to respond. She was right after all, only British colonies drive on the left side of the road.

* * *

After a mild debate on who could drive better, Sam had convince Harry to let Leah join drive him to wear he needed to go. After all, Harry had absolutely no idea of where to go to buy the items that he needs. In that department, Leah was a godsend. Despite the lack of any real stores in Forks and La Push, Harry had purchased kitchen equipment (pots, pans, utensils and the much needed toaster), two flat screen TV's (at Leah's insistence) and several other bits and pieces. Harry also brought enough food to fill his cupboards.

It was when he started packing the food away that Harry found yesterdays pizza in the fridge and, as if smelling the food, the russet skinned men ran into the kitchen claiming that they were starving. So, after snacking on the left over pizza, Harry quickly made spaghetti and served it up to the men and woman.

"Merlin, you would think no one fed them," Harry whispered unaware that the pack could hear him and chuckled at his exclamation.

Leah was trying hard not to inhale her food like the rest of her pack mates, however with her high metabolism it was difficult. So, before she even realized it, she began shoveling food into her mouth at a similar rate to the boys. At one point she caught Harry's eyes and, instead of seeing horror and disgust due to their lack of manners, his eyes showed ill hidden humor.

The black haired man then winked at her and said, "I'm just glad everyone likes it. You would be surprised how fussy some people can be."

"We would really starve if we were fussy about food," scoffed Quil as he lifted his head from his plate to get some air. Then he dived back in loosing what little dignity Leah thought the wolf had left.


	5. Chapter 5: The Last Day of Work

_Sorry guys, this chapter was suppose to go up on Wednesday, however my computer overheated and shut down so I had to retype it. Also, someone commented that the shopping trip with Leah was a missed opportunity and, in my opinion, they were right. Therefore, instead of changing the last chapter and asking everyone to re-read it, I am going to have Leah 'flashback' to it._

 **Chapter 5 - Last Day of Work**

Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, the Man-Who-Conquered, the Master of Death had way too many titles in his life and neither of them he liked particularly well. This was because with every title that the Wizarding World had forcibly given him they also en-caged him with their expectations. He had hated it. Harry James Potter, was expected to be just like his dad with his mothers eyes. The Chosen One, was expected to defeat Voldemort and become Gryffindors golden boy. The Man-Who-Conquered, was expected to work with the Ministry to capture rogue Death Eaters and the Master of Death, was expected to live forever.

However, their was a problem, before the black haired, green eyed boy had been any of those things he was first, just 'Harry'. That was what Harry James Potter saw himself as and it took him a while but now those around him finally see him as that as well. Sure it took Harry to moving out of Britain and away from the Wizarding World to do it, but this is what he has wanted.

Now, as he dressed for another day and went to answer his door, Harry was finally happy because the people on the other side of that door saw him as 'just Harry' too.

Leah's heart sank as she thought about this being the last day she could use work as an excuse to see her imprint. The pack had tried their best to drag out the job as much as possible, however moving furniture and putting down carpets could never take more than a week, especially if there is about five to eight people working in the house at the same time. The job could only be dragged out so far.

The dark skinned female wolf had brainstormed all night thinking of ways to meet Harry. Maybe she could hint at her mother, Sue's, dinner where she worked when she had the time. Or she could invite him to one of their trips to the beach? She was not entirely sure, but she knew she had to do something.

Leah thought about the time that she had spent with Harry alone. This was not very often, but her most memorable was when she had went shopping with the green eyed man.

 _"So... what do you need?" Leah asked uneasy about being so close to Harry. She was nervous, she had never been so nervous in her life._

 _"Everything," Harry had said as he leisurely walked beside Leah, who was pushing the large trolley._

 _"Everything?" Leah questioned and Harry had just nodded. "Okay," she said and handed the man the metal cart, continuing to the first set of shelves that held microwaves. "White or chrome?" she asked only to be polite._

 _"Chrome."_

 _Then Leah was off, grabbing all the chrome styles kitchen supplies the store sold. From toaster, to whisks, to kettles._

 _It was when they were half way through the shop that Leah decided to voice some of the questions that were running through her mind, "Harry?" she had said and the man only hummed. He stared into her eyes wish such intensity that she had felt herself flash a bright red. "I was just wondering... Why did you move to Forks?"_

 _"Why?" Harry questioned and then his eyes suddenly turned serious as he asked her, "do you want the long version or the short?"_

 _"The long, we have still got plenty of things left to get," she responded._

 _"Well, I suppose you could say I was looking for my childhood home," he started and went on to tell Leah about his family's deaths and how their house was destroyed and then about the Rose Mansion being similar to the place where he should have grown up. Her heart cried for her imprint that had went to such lengths, leaving everything and everyone he know behind, to find a connect to his lost childhood._

 _When Harry had finished telling his story they had already been loading their purchases into the back of the truck, tying it down for extra support. "What about you?" Harry then asked._

 _"What do you mean?" Leah frowned in confusion._

 _"Well, your impression of Forks seems to be quite... negative. I thought someone like you would try to get out as quick as you could," Harry explained as he strapped himself into place with the seat belt, Leah doing the same._

 _"Oh I was going to," she said thought thinking and then began to correct her statement. "I mean, I had a full ride to a University up North, but somethings happened... My dad died, so I stayed."_

 _"I am sorry for your loss," Harry said and for some reason it made the woman's heart lighter. It was strange how those words had been said to her by dozens of people, yet it meant nothing to her. However,_ _when Harry said them, it was as if they were worth everything._

 _Then in a moment of courage, Leah had muttered, "Don't be, I am glad I stayed."_

Leah's mind flashed back to reality when the front door opened, revealing Harry's tall, muscled form. To her he smelt like fresh pine trees and power, the scent of him practically wrapping itself around Leah like a blanket. Warm and comforting. Then when he opened his month, the woman let his thick British accent wash over her and then follow the other inside the mansion.

With her today was Paul, Seth and Embry as the other had decided to spend time with their imprints at the beach, taking advantage of what little sun there was.

"Hey, man," Embry greeted Harry with a small fist bump on the shoulder. "If we finish here quick enough, do you want to come with us to the beach, there is enough room in Leah's car for you."

Leah felt her irritation raise as Embry did what she did not have the nerve to say. Despite what everyone thought the woman wanted to keep her 'I don't give a shit' reputation, if only with the pack. However, she could not fault the wolf in front of her as her imprint said yes. Thrilled by the fact that she would be able to spend the rest of the day with Harry, at the beach with the rest of the imprints.

* * *

Harry did not think he had seen the group work so fast in all his time that he had asked them for the help. Their were only the a few more rooms to complete and he had estimated that it would take the entire day to do by the speed that they had worked the entire week, however judging by the fact that after only half and hour another room was done, they would finish by midday at the latest.

The black haired man only shook his head, assuming that the fact that the sun was out for the first time since he had moved to Forks, Washington, was the reason for their energy. Harry truly had no idea the the pack had been purposely slow while working.

Over an hour later, and just as Harry predicted, the small group had finished and Harry's house was finally as he had pictured it. In true, the young man had no idea how the real Potter family mansion looked like (probably decorated in red and gold), but in his opinion it was perfect the way it was. It was something that generations of Potter's would be proud of.

"Should I bring anything for us to eat?" Harry asked the group as the began walking toward the door.

Then suddenly Embry was behind Harry, resting his muscled arm on the pale mans shoulders. "Naa," he said a little bit too loud to be talking to someone as close as Harry was too him. "Emily, Sam's girlfriend, makes a ton of foot. I sure their will be plenty for everyone."

"Great," the black haired man said letting Embry drag him out of the house, leading him towards Leah's own car.

"See you at the beach," the copper skinned youth said. "I will show you how to cliff dive when we get there."

Cliff dive? Harry's mind suddenly screamed, imagining him leaping off a cliff hundred of feet above the air and plunging to his doom. Maybe with his broom, but he was definitely not stupid enough to do it without one. What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
